Blood on Roses
by Armadillogerl101
Summary: Soul and Maka go out to hunt Keeshins but something goes wrong and Soul must learn to live without Maka. He remembers the fun times he has with her and feels something missing. k guys! this is my first fan fic so please reveiw! I'll try to update a lot. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The ash-blonde meister swung her scythe around and rested it on her shoulders.

"You okay Maka?" said a concerned voice from inside the scythe. Maka looked over her shoulder to see Soul's face shining through the blade. She smiled through gritted teeth.

"Just fine. Come on!" She rushed at the keeshin in front of her and swiped at him. Faster than she could react he leaped up and appeared behind her. Her eyes widened and she flew, smashing in to the buildings around her from the force of its kick.

"MAKA!" Soul jumped out of weapon form and held her up,"MAKA!" She smiled weekly

"Soul, i'm... I'm fine. Get back into weapon form he's coming!" Reluctantly he switched back into scythe form and she picked him up facing the keeshin in front of her. "Your soul, MINE!" It narrowed its eyes at her and seemed to be laughing. _i'll show him_ She thought to herself.

She sprinted toward him and just as the keeshin swiped at her she slid through his legs and slashed down cutting right through his body. Blood smeared onto her coat and gloves but she wiped it off.

"Come on Soul, its ours now."

A hand reached from out of the blade and a head followed. It grabbed the giant blood red soul floating in the air and ate it.

"Yum. Where's the next keeshin." Soul said,fully transformed into a human now.

"I dunno Soul lets check in with Kid, he _is_ the new reaper now." Maka replied taking off her gloves. She walked to a window and breathed on the glass creating a fog to dial the number. She muttered it under her breath and soon Kidd appeared.

"Hey Maka, hey Soul What's up- oh, your out with the keeshins again. You guys are supposed to be teachers now! Get back to the DWMA!" He shook his head and said," While your out there just clean up along-"

A scream interrupted his sentence and before they had time to look over, a huge dark figure appear behind Maka. It grinned and she turned just in time for a huge claw to swiped down and rip her body in half, a bright blue soul floated out her her and the keeshin ate it. Her head rolled her to look at Soul mouthing the last words he would ever see her say

r _un... my love._

The surprise on his face turned into anger and he collapsed onto his knees tears streaming down his cheeks. The orders of kid telling him to run and the screams and cries of Patty and Liz echoed in the back of his mind. All that mattered was the one he loved was gone. He looked up at the Keeshin, its claws were bloody and it was smiling at him through hollow eyes.

 ** _More Power..._**

it grinned and crawled towards Soul. Soul looked up and changed his arm into a scythe.

"You... Your going to... **PAY!"** Soul jumped up and kicked the thing in its sour face and he slashed it with his blade over and over even until it was on the ground, after it was dead, after Kidd, Liz and Patty had gotten there. Tears streamed down his face and he hit it again. His strength was gone and he collapsed on his side. He crawled over the Maka's dead body and held her in his arms.

 _I'm so sorry..._


	2. Chapter 2

Soul sat on her bed. He stared at the ceiling, he sat and stared for days. The phone rang. He sat on her bed. His cell buzzed, he stared at the ceiling. The phone beeped, he got up and lay in her closet with her long coat she wore so much. Her blood was still stained on it, but it was clean and smelled like her. He loved her- loves her. So much. So very much. He clenched his fist together feeling the cool touch of his wedding band. It gleamed just as it did the day she slid in onto his finger. He flashed back to that day.

Soul stared at himself in the mirror. Meh, coulda done better. He was dressed in a black suit and red shirt. His tie was neatly tucked in and his hair was just there. It wasn't brushed or anything.

"Better for who you really are right?" He asked himself chuckling.

In maka's room she too, was staring at the mirror. She had to admit even to herself, she looked pretty good. She was wearing a non traditional dress. It was maroon with black patterns around the waist line and up her middle. It started around her knees but became longer as it trailed down into a train. She wore her black and white converse and her hair was loose, slightly curled and tucked back with a blue hair flower.

She went over the list again, it would make her mother happy, if she were here, to have everything.

Something new: dress

Something borrowed: her earrings?

Something blue: her flower.

"Yeah I think that's it." She muttered smiling. Soul had recorded him playing the piano for the wedding music and when she heard it her heart lifted and she stepped through the curtain to walk down the aisle.

Everyone was smiling and Soul watched his beautiful bride approach the stage, alter thingy he was standing at. They held hands and lord death read the vows.

"Do ya, maka albarn take soul Evans as your husband forever and ever(he can get a bit annoying maka-he whispered loudly-)"

"Hell yeah I do! Oh uh I mean. -clears throat- I do your deathlyness."

"And Soul same thing."

"If I was gonna say no why would I be here. Of course maka!"

"Get the kiss over with!" Yelled black star in the distance.

"You may kiss!" Shouted lord death.

In the middle of the kiss she enjoyed so much maka remembered something. She quickly leaped off the altar thingy and ran to black star,

"give it! Now!" She demanded.

He handed her the ugliest rock she had ever seen. She took it and hopped back up to soul.

"Sorry. I needed something old." She blushed and looked up at him.

He laughed and kissed her again.

Soul smiled at the happy memory and chuckled to himself. He could almost feel Maka's spirit in the room, watching him as he laughed and smiling with him.

 **Hey guys! PLZZZ Review that would be great! if the reviews are good I will keep going with this! Hope you liked it! Also, I do not own Soul Eater**

 **(Wish i did Soul and Maka would be together like that)**


End file.
